Naruto, The New Team
by Kasai AKA The Okami Kaji
Summary: Kasai, Hiroko, and Chiyoko form a new team in Konoha. Their adventures were recorded so that their deeds would be remembered. This is their story. The summary probably sucks but read the story anyway. Tell me what you think. Postponned until futher notice


I don't own Naruto. All I own are the OCs and some of the individual events but not all.

* * *

The Arrival

Narrator POV

The city appeared quiet as if nothing was wrong, but as we all know things are not always as they appear. A meeting in the Hokage's tower was taking place that most were unaware of. Only a small amount of people were asked to come. The captain of the Anbu, a few Jounin, and one Genin were asked to be there. The Jounin included Hatake Kakasi, Iruka, and all of the Jounin that were experienced. The Genin was a special girl by the name of Mizu Hiroko. Hiroko was special in that her Kekkei Genkai was the ability to control water without the use of chakra. She was a mild mannered girl that managed to get along with any that met her. Her downfall unfortunately was that she disliked conflict unless necessary. The Hokage was speaking of a Jounin that was sent to Sand to try to ease the tension between the two villages. Unfortunately, he had fallen in love with a young Jounin there. The two were discovered trying to escape from Sand before they were found out. He had stayed to try to delay the nins from Sand while she escaped. She was injured trying to escape and ran to her love's village. She had collapsed outside the gate and had been brought to the Hokage. She told the Hokage of her love's demise and the plans of her village. She was holding a bundle in her arms, when she collapsed in the Hokage's tower. A medic was called for and the medic declared that she would die. Her last words were this,

"I have done much evil in the life for the sake of my village. I was one of their greatest and most loyal nins. Love betrayed me, and has caused me to die alone and as a traitor to my birthplace. I deserve no mercy, but please save my child. She is innocent and half of her blood is of your village. I beg you; do not let my love's child die. He died for her not me. He loved her the most and wanted her to live in his village. His last words were that he loved her and wanted her name to be Kasai. She stole my love from me, but she is all that is left of him. Please, save her."

Then, the woman died. The Hokage took the child from the woman's arms, looked at her, and smiled.

"She will be called Kasai as her father wished. She will not be told of her parents. I sense a strange power in her that burns bright. Hiroko." The young Genin stood at attention. "I would like you to take care of her. I sense that she will do best with you." Hiroko looked at the infant girl and said, "I understand, Hokage-sama."

5 Years later

The Hokage smiled as he looked over the village. For now everything was quiet, but that quiet would very soon be disturbed.

**Kasai!!**

The Hokage smiled as he heard what had become the wake-up call for the village. His smile grew as he saw a small red blur go by on the street below. He knew that the red blur was actual a small 5 year old girl. That little girl appeared to be innocent but she had single-handily destroyed half the village since she learned to walk. She did not do it at the same time but if you added all the damage it would equal half the village. A blue-haired girl ran after the red blur bt she was not as fast. The blue-haired girl was Hiroko, the only person other than the Hokage that Kasai, the small red-head, would listen too. Hiroko was easy-going and had a lot of patience, though she had to be in order to deal with Kasai on a daily basis. Though they appeared to argue a lot, they cared about one another and would always guard each other's backs. Although you could sooner kill Kasai then get her to admit that she cared about people. Both of them grew stronger every day and Hiroko had already chosen to return to the academy as a student to keep an eye on Kasai. The two of them were polar opposites. Kasai with her fire red hair and blood red eyes had a temper and personality just as fiery. Hiroko with her sky blue hair and ocean blue eyes had a temper as calm as the sky on a clear day and her personality was just as peaceful as the ocean waves on a calm day. Both of them were in for impossible lives but if they stuck together, than they were nearly invincible.

* * *

Kasai: I think cotton candy blue would be a better color.

Hiroko walks in

Hiroko: What's going on?

Kasai stares at her thoughtfully

Hiroko: What!!looking nervous

Kasai grins evilly "Let's find out if it is a better color."

Hiroko screams and runs away

Kasai: "Get back here, Hiro. It won't hurt….much anyway."

Kasai runs after Hiroko

Me stares blankly, then sighs "You see what I have to deal with. Please review."


End file.
